


Mr. Lee will see you now.

by blackveilmonstaexobmth



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Chae Hyungwon, M/M, Mpreg, Office Sex, Top Lee Jooheon, monsta x au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackveilmonstaexobmth/pseuds/blackveilmonstaexobmth
Summary: Jooheon is a CEO of a company.Hyungwon is his assistant.Hyungwon is gay and thinks his boss is cute but he won't admit it.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Jooheon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Hyungwon was at his new job.  
He works for Lee Jooheon at a company that make many things.  
Hyungwon job is to assist Jooheon.  
Hyungwon walked into the building and when he walked into Jooheon office.  
He saw his boss.  
His boss was a tall male with brown hair.  
Hyungwon thought his boss was hot but he wouldn't tell anyone about it.  
He wants to keep this job.  
"I'm Chae Hyungwon, I'm your new assistant."Said Hyungwon nervously. "Hello Hyungwon, I want you to get a notebook and write this stuff down. Hyungwon wrote down what his boss told him to write down. As the month pass Hyungwon liked his job but it was hard and he never got a thank you. Later on. "Mr. Lee you never say thank you, yes I work for you but you could at least say thank you."Said Hyungwon. "I don't even like my job."Said Jooheon. "What , you run a company and boss people around, you have money,power and models who want you. "Said Hyungwon. "I never wanted this job, this company was my grandfather's company, I wanted to be a musician but my mom wanted me to work here, because her father my grandfather owned this company and no son of hers will be a musician, as for my dad he never wanted me to work here because he didn't want me to be like my grandfather, you and all the people who work here hate me i have heard the comments, businessmen don't cry or say thank you, the reason why I don't seem nice to people is because to be a boss you don't make it in this world by being nice even those I'm a good person but i was raised in this world what i wanted never matter. "Said Jooheon who looked very sad right now. He was telling the truth. "Yes I have money and power but those things only get you fake friends while your real friends don't want to be around you because you have become the one thing you said you would never be, girls only want me for my money and power but I'm gay but guys in my area of business aren't allow to be gay, they are expected to marry a model and have a family so that one day their sons will be the heirs for their company."Said Jooheon.


	2. chapter 2

Hyungwon was asked by his boss if he would join him out tonight.  
Hyungwon had nothing better to do so he say sure also when he realized that his boss is just a young guy who was forced into a world of business.  
Hyungwon is a few months older than his boss but he still has to respect him.  
Hyungwon took the bus there because he thought he wouldn't be sober enough to drive.  
Jooheon has his personal driver drive him to the club.  
Jooheon knows how to drive but he doesn't want to be too drunk to drive so this is easier for him.  
The next morning.  
Hyungwon woke up in a room he has never been in before.  
The walls were painted a calming blue color and the floor was wooden.  
He woke up in the arms of his boss.  
When Jooheon woke up.  
"Did we ."Said Jooheon.  
They were both naked and there were no condom wrappers open but there was some out meaning they were planning on using one but didn't.  
Hyungwon took a shower and went to the bus station to go home.  
"Hey you didn't come in last night. "Said Shownu.  
"Sorry dude."Said Hyungwon.  
Hyungwon lives with his very straight and very muscular roommate/friend Shownu.  
Shownu is straight and works as a lawyer.  
Hyungwon thinks of Shownu as a older brother even those Hyungwon has a older brother he's close to.  
Hyungwon has no feelings for Shownu.  
"Sorry I was out."Said Hyungwon.  
"You have a hickey on your neck so that tells me you were out with someone."Said Shownu.  
Hyungwon didn't realize he had a hickey.  
He went to put some makeup on here.  
Hyungwon could never lie around Shownu.  
Shownu can tell when Hyungwon is lying.


	3. chapter 3

"Um just some guy."Said Hyungwon.  
"What is his name. "Said Shownu.  
"I don't have to tell you ."Said Hyungwon.  
"Okay but if you get pregnant then you will have to say who it is ."Said Shownu.  
Hyungwon forgot that he can get pregnant .  
Shownu knows about Hyungwon weird anatomy because Hyungwon was one of the only cis born guys he knew who had to go a separate room when they were in middle school to learn about puberty(it was a special room for cis male students who can get pregnant.)  
He cursed his weird anatomy.  
"It was my boss."Said Hyungwon.  
"I thought you said he was a jerk, did he do anything to you. "Said Shownu.  
"We were both drunk, and we were both naked this morning also he's actually very nice ."Said Hyungwon.  
"So you should get tested and maybe take a pregnant test."Said Shownu.  
Hyungwon got tested and everything was clean but when he got a pregnant test it was positive and when he went to a see a doctor it was positive.  
He went to work the next day and wanted to tell Jooheon what his test said.  
Mrs. Lee(Jooheon's mother) was there visiting(i don't know her name so her name will be May).  
Hyungwon really needed to tell Jooheon what the doctor said.  
Since Hyungwon got to understand Jooheon better Jooheon wants Hyungwon to call him Mr. Jooheon since it's less formal but still formal enough.  
Hyungwon said hello to May.  
She has visit that building before while Hyungwon was working there.  
"Mr. Jooheon there's something I have to tell you ."Said Hyungwon.  
"Can't it wait he's very busy also why did you call him by his first name."Said May.  
"Sorry, Mr. Lee there's something I have to tell you ."Said Hyungwon.  
"Can't see you his busy "Said May.  
"But this is important."Said Hyungwon.  
"Don't you have errands to run, what ever it is I bet it can wait."Said May.  
"It's very important."Said Hyungwon.  
"I bet it's not ."Said May.  
"I'm pregnant and Mr. Jooheon you are the father."Said Hyungwon.  
Then he left the room.  
Jooheon got yelled at by his mother(even those his adult he still has to listen to his mother.).  
When May left the room she pushed Hyungwon down.  
"I will make sure you miscarry you gold digging pig ."Said May.  
Hyungwon asked to have the rest of the day off.  
Hyungwon went home and cried.  
Hyungwon knew he was on his own with this.  
He didn't need Jooheon he could raise this baby on his own.


	4. chapter 4

Hyungwon went back to work.  
Jooheon went to talk to him.  
"Your mother called me a gold digging pig, I don't need your help raising this baby i can do it on my own, I'm use to doing things on my own, my own parents abandoned me as a kid but unlike them and unlike you I won't abandon my kid."Said Hyungwon.  
Flashback.  
Hyungwon parents well left him alone at home one night when he was 8(his older brother Heechual was about 14 at the time and at a friend house at the time.)and never came back home he woke up that morning wondering where parents were since it was the weekend and both his parents were off from work and he learned that his parents left and weren't coming back ever, well his brother got home and asked him where their parents were.  
"I woke up and they weren't here. "Said Hyungwon.  
Heechual called both of their parents and neither of them answered their phones.  
Heechual realized that their parents left a 8 year old by himself for the entire night.  
Heechual and Hyungwon would later find out that their parents got drunk that night and started taking heroin and left to get wasted and now live in a halfway house.

One of Heechual and Hyungwon's aunts move in with them to take care of them once their family found out about the parents.

end of flashback


	5. chapter 5

"Wait your parents abandoned you ."Said Jooheon.  
"Yes, they abandoned me and my older brother, I was 8 years old and Heechual was 14 years old, my parents cared more about drugs than their own two sons, I swore never to do drugs ever."Said Hyungwon.  
"Well I want to help you ."Said Jooheon.  
"I don't need your help because like I said accord to you mother I'm just a "gold digging pig."Said Hyungwon.  
"Well I want to take responsible for what I did."Said Jooheon.  
Hyungwon didn't know what to do.  
Jooheon kept good on his word.  
He even met Shownu who Jooheon was kind of scared him a little.  
Until his mother told him that she saw Hyungwon leaving with some guy.  
"I bet that's who his kid real father is ."Said May.  
"That's just is his roommate who i have met and i know for a fact is straight."Said Jooheon.  
May didn't like the fact that her son was getting involved in this.  
A few months later.  
Hyungwon was at home once when he heard a knock on the door.  
Hyungwon was knocked out and woke up tied to a chair.  
"Since I can't get him to leave you alone I will just leave you here to starve to death, letting you and your baby both die."Said May.  
Jooheon wondered why Hyungwon didn't call him back.  
He went to Hyungwon house.  
Shownu just got home from the gym on his day off from work.  
He noticed that the door was opened then he saw Jooheon driving up there.  
"Hey have you see Hyungwon."Said Jooheon.  
"No."Said Shownu.  
"I tried calling him and he didn't pick up his phone."Said Jooheon.  
He called Hyungwon again and Hyungwon phone rang in the house.  
Hyungwon wasn't there.  
So they went to go look for him.  
"For a lawyer you don't look like one ."Said Jooheon.  
"Before I was a lawyer I went into the police academy and passed and I wanted to be a cop but realizing the dangers of it i went to law school."Said Shownu.  
"Hyungwon told me his parents abandoned him and his brother when he was younger. "Said Jooheon.  
"They did and every since then he had a hard time trusting some people, the fact that he told you must have mean he was other mad at you or he trusts you ."Said Shownu.


	6. chapter 6

So they both went to go look for Hyungwon.  
Shownu called the police and told them about Hyungwon missing.  
Meanwhile.  
Hyungwon looked pale from the lack of sunlight.  
A week past and Hyungwon looked pale and sickly.  
His body started hurting from not eating.  
Jooheon remembers looking at his office security tapes earlier in the week.  
He always checks them and he remembers his mother saying that she will make Hyungwon had a miscarry the last time she visited.  
She had said it again to Hyungwon when she visited there the last time  
Jooheon called his mother.  
"Hello son ."Said May.  
"Cut the crap mother I know you kidnapped Hyungwon, the security tapes that i showed to the polices has you saying you going to make him miscarriage and i looked at older tapes and you said you were going to make him have a miscarriage, tell me where he is or I'm calling the polices on you. "Said Jooheon.  
"You don't need him or that child, they will both hold you back from what your meant to to do also respect me I'm your mother ."Said May.  
"You maybe my mother but you kidnapped the man who is carrying my child also what is so called meant for me is what you want, I never wanted to run this company in the first place but you forced me to and I will be dang if I let you run my life anymore ."Said Jooheon.  
Meanwhile Hyungwon looked so sickly and he knew he was going to die if he didn't get any food or water.  
May came into the room with a hanger and had some men grab Hyungwon.  
"I'm going to cut that thing out of you, yes you will die but i don't care. "Said May.  
Hyungwon was too weak to do anything.  
Jooheon told Shownu he's going to go look for Hyungwon on his own.  
"Good luck."Said Shownu.


	7. chapter

Hyungwon was screaming as his wrist were tied and so were his ankles.  
"I was going to raise my child on my own thinking Jooheon didn't want to be involved but he showed me he wanted to."Said Hyungwon using some of last amount of energy he thought he had left.  
Before May could do anything the polices showed up.  
they had a warren to check the place.  
They heard something screaming.  
They broke down the door and May was arrested for harming a pregnant person and for kidnapping someone.  
Hyungwon was given medical attention.  
Jooheon hoped that the polices made it there in time.  
A hour later.  
Jooheon got a called and he rush to the hospital.  
The polices knew about Jooheon and Hyungwon work relationship but since neither Hyungwon or Jooheon ever done this before(also Jooheon has never had intercourse before with anyone who was working for him.) also they were both drunk when they have intercourse so neither of them could give content.  
Jooheon wasn't in trouble.  
Jooheon went to visit Hyungwon.  
He was hoping Hyungwon was okay.  
Hyungwon had a iv with fluid in it since he was dehydrated.  
Hyungwon had just woken up.  
"Hey."Said Jooheon.  
"Am I dreaming ."Said Hyungwon.  
"No you're awake and my mom is arrested. "Said Jooheon.  
"Is the baby is okay. "Said Hyungwon.  
"He's okay."Said Jooheon.


	8. chapter 8

Hyungwon was out of the hospital.  
Hyungwon and Jooheon were spending more time together.  
Jooheon realized that without his mother bossing him around he can be his true self.  
Hyungwon quit his job there and got another job.  
He works at a dance studio now.  
Jooheon asked Hyungwon out.  
Hyungwon said yes and they have a blast.  
Now they are dating.  
Jooheon wants Hyungwon to move in with him.  
Hyungwon goes to visit Jooheon at work because he has had the day off and he also wanted to bring him more pens since he said he needed more pens.  
Jooheon just got a new assistant.  
His new assistant looked like the kind of girl his mother would want him to be with.  
"Do you have a appointment with Mr.Lee. "Said the assistant.  
"I was bring him more pens, he said he needed more pens."Said Hyungwon.  
"I will just take those thank you now leave ."Said the assistant.  
"But he knows who I am ."Said Hyungwon.  
"I don't care just leave now."Said the assistant.  
Jooheon saw Hyungwon there but before he could say hi to him  
Hyungwon was carried out of the building by security.  
"What is going ."Said Jooheon.  
"Some overweight guy came in here saying he knew you and that he claimed you needed more pens, i kicked him out for you. "Said the assistant.  
"You're fired. "Said Jooheon.  
"Why."Said assistant.  
"You had security come and kick out my very pregnant boyfriend."Said Jooheon.  
The now former assistant was upset that she got fired.  
When she saw Hyungwon.  
"You caused me to get fired."Said The former assistant.  
"Well that's your own fault not mine."Said Hyungwon.  
Hyungwon came back in.  
Jooheon said hello to Hyungwon.  
They talked for a bit then Hyungwon went back home.  
A hour later Hyungwon felt pain in his stomach.  
Jooheon was in a meeting when he got a text from Hyungwon said "IT'S TIME."  
Jooheon had to cut his meeting short when asked why.  
"My boyfriend is pregnant and he texted me saying it's time."Said Jooheon


	9. chapter 9

A hour later.  
"How are you feeling ."Said Jooheon.  
"Like everything hurts."Said Hyungwon.  
When they got the hospital.  
Hyungwon was rushed in there.  
Most guys in Jooheon field of work wouldn't want to be in the room during the birth.  
Jooheon was different.  
He was in there watching the whole thing happened.  
Hyungwon was holding on to Jooheon hand.  
Hyungwon laid back after it was over.  
Once the press found out that the once single Jooheon Lee was gay, in a relationship and has a son they tried their best to get photos of Junhui.  
But they failed.  
Hyungwon was back at home a week later.  
He was watching the news with his roommate.  
Hyungwon jaw dropped when he saw himself on the news.  
The press took a photo of him and Jooheon coming from the hospital once Junhui was born.

A few years later.  
May got release but instead of revenge she just went to make Hyungwon life miserable but in more of a mother in law thing since Jooheon and Hyungwon are married now.  
Jooheon ended up dealing with it his mother but in small doses.  
She would complain about Junhui hair being too long.  
Hyungwon and Jooheon had another son. Seo(Junseo but i changed it to Seo.) Once they had their 3rd son Jeongin. Jeongin dressed more "Feminine" and May complained about it. Hyungwon didn't like his mother in law but he wanted his kids to have at least one set of grandparents. Hyungwon parents are heroin addicts so he doesn't want his sons to be involved with them. Heechual has meet the 3 boys and he has met Jooheon. 


	10. chapter 10

all 3 of the boys ended up in private school.  
Hyungwon was busy with work so someone suggest they get a nanny.  
Hyungwon didn't want to hire one and he didn't trust his mother in law.  
Hyungwon still talks to Shownu because they are friends.  
Hyungwon doesn't let the fact that he's married to a CEO change him.

"But having a nanny would be perfect."Said Jooheon.  
"I don't want to have one and I don't care if you had one as a kid, our kids don't need a nanny."Said Hyungwon.  
Their kids are well behaved and well mannered.  
Junhui is their oldest and he dresses in dark clothes which bothers his teachers.  
Seo is quiet and keeps to himself.  
Jeongin is more "feminine"and his teachers think there's something going on at home that is causing him to act this way.

Hyungwon's aunt watches the boys for him since she was more of a mother to him than his own mother.


	11. chapter 11

Flashback.  
Hyungwon was 8 when it happened.  
Hyungwon woke up one day and he went into the kitchen neither of his parents were there.  
he knew their numbers and called both them.  
No answer.  
Hyungwon started crying.  
Heechual got home from his friend house.  
"Hey."Said Heechual.  
Hyungwon hugged him and was still crying.  
"What happened where is mom and dad ."Said Heechual.  
"I don't know."Said Hyungwon.  
"Are you home alone ."Said Heechual.  
"Yes."Said Hyungwon.  
Heechual went to call his parents and they didn't answer their phones.  
Heechual then called the polices telling them that their parents left his 8 year old brother alone by himself and when he tried calling them neither of them answered their phones.  
The polices arrived and talked to both of the boys.  
Hyungwon is only 8 and Heechual is only 14.  
They would most likely end up in the foster care center but Heechual is a teen so most people want babies and little kids not teens.  
One of their aunts came to stay with them and take care of them.  
Heechual was so angry at his parents.  
Heechual couldn't believe his parents would leave a 8 year old by himself all night.  
Hyungwon was so confused as to why his parents left also he felt so sad.  
Hyungwon and Heechual found out that their parents weeks earlier planned on leaving them, that their parents became drug addicts mainly heroin addicts who didn't want to be parents anymore.  
Heechual basically became protective of his little brother because Hyungwon was just a little kid when their parents left but their parents changed that year anyway..  
Their mom wasn't a abusive person but the year Heechual turned 13 was when she started hitting them for no reason.  
Their dad would just ignore them or threaten to hurt them.  
Their parents became very abusive once Heechual became 13 and Hyungwon became 7.  
Hyungwon ended up feeling like his parents never loved him and he vowed never to do drugs and if he ever has kids to love them and never hurt them.  
End of flashback.


	12. chapter 12

Hyungwon didn't think he would be back at this house.  
The house he and his brother grown up in.  
When their parents left he and his brother moved in with their aunt.  
That house was emptied of all the stuff in it.  
Hyungwon wondered what his parents were doing now not like he cared.  
Hyungwon felt abandoned by them and he never wanted to see them again.  
Hyungwon tried being the best mother he could be because he vowed never to be like his mother.  
He never puts his hands on his kids, if he's angry at them they talk about it but neither him nor Jooheon hit their sons.  
Hyungwon looked at the room in the house that use to be his.  
He remembered the good times when his parents were still good people and still sober.  
He remember when his mother use to sing while she folded clothes.  
He remembers when he was sick and his mother would make him homemade soup to make him feel better but those were in the past now.  
The once sweet loving strong hardworking woman who sang while she folded clothes and who would make homemade soup when her boys were sick was far gone.  
Heechual was there with Hyungwon.  
Heechual remembers helping their dad paint the fence of their house, it was a chore for most but Heechual enjoyed it because he got to spend time with his dad.  
The once hardworking family man their father once was who cared about his family was very far gone.  
Their parents who they haven't seen since the day before they left, wouldn't be the same people they once were.  
Hyungwon got a call from the courts.  
He and his brother have to testify against their parents in court.  
A week before the trial.  
"I'm nervous."Said Hyungwon.  
"You will do fine. "Said Jooheon.


	13. chapter 13

During the trial.  
Hyungwon was dressed nice so was Heechual.  
They were finally going to see their parents.  
When they saw their parents they were in for a shock.  
They knew their parents would look bad but not this bad.  
Their once sweet strong mother now looked like someone they didn't know.  
Her once neatly combed black hair was now a messy blonde storm of hair.  
Her teeth were yellow and some were missing, her nails were yellow with month old nail polish on them.  
She was skin and bones and covered in tattoos.  
She had work done to her body around her chest.  
Her face looked horrible blue lipstick,green eyeshadow and dirt on her face.  
Then their dad walked in.  
His face looked dirty, his facial hair had bugs in it.  
His body was skinny and dirty.  
They both smelled like tar and dirt like they haven't bathed in weeks.  
Hyungwon was scared to see his parents like that because he knew they will never be the people they once were.  
During the trial when Hyungwon said what he had to say, His father tried to leap on to him.  
Hyungwon was very scared.  
Their parents were arrested and what their mother said stuck with them.  
"Don't be like us never be like us. "  
They found out that doing drugs was their father idea and that their mother didn't want to do them but their father forced her too until she was just as bat crap crazy as him.


	14. chapter 14

Jooheon asked Hyungwon how it went.  
"I knew my parents would look bad but they looked worst then me and Heechual could picture it. "Said Hyungwon.  
Hyungwon showed Jooheon a photo.  
"My mom told me and my brother to not end up like them to never end up like them ."Said Hyungwon.  
"That's kind of creepy ."Said Jooheon.  
"I know basically the reason why they are the way they are is because of my father, he's the reason my once sweet mother is gone. "Said Hyungwon.  
"You can't get her help. "Said Jooheon.  
"No it's impossible because she's so far gone it's was scary like watching a horror movie ."Said Hyungwon.  
"Well you just need to relax. "Said Jooheon.  
"I wish I could but it was so creepy because I haven't seen them since I was 8 years old, when i was 8 I wasn't angry just sad that they left but my brother was angry at them, he wanted to punch them but he knew they might try to bite him and he doesn't want to get sick. "Said Hyungwon.  
"Oh ."Said Jooheon.  
"I might dislike your mother but at least she's not a drug addict. "Said Hyungwon.  
Mrs. Lee doesn't like Hyungwon and Hyungwon doesn't like her but they deal with each other because Hyungwon wants his kids to have a grandparent.  
His parents are in jail for meth.


End file.
